


untitled

by CityEscape4



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: After being given a kitten by Cathy, Kotori's not quite sure if Yuma knows what he's doing.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written from an anon ask on my writing tumblr ([x](http://city-writes.tumblr.com))

“You know Rio’s never going to come over to your apartment ever again, right?”

Yuma looked at Kotori at that, the two of them having been sitting on the floor of his apartment,a gray and white kitten in between them. He blinked at her words before frowning. Why wouldn’t Rio come over? The question must have been evident through his expression, because Kotori sighed and shook her head. “Rio’s afraid of cats, remember?”

Oh.

Yuma gave a hum of thought and looked down at the gray and white kitten playing with his sock, moving a hand to gently stroke its fur. “Well, I didn’t know how to tell Cathy ‘no’,” He admitted with a bit of a laugh, using his other hand to rub at the back of his head, “Besides, the li’l guy’s kinda cute, ain’t he?”

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing, though?” Kotori asked, smiling as the kitten began to purr softly. “You’ve never had a pet before, and you don’t have your sister or grandma here to help you.” 

“There’s a first time for everything!” Yuma gave Kotori a bright grin, one that was enough to get her laughing gently. “Regardless, Cathy said I could always go to her if I have any questions or need any help. She seemed real insistent that I have this li’l guy though.”

“That’s weird.” Kotori murmured. “Usually Cathy’s really protective of her cats. Its not like her to wanna give one away.”

Yuma shrugged, giving a hum of ‘I dunno’, before turning his attention back to the kitten, a silence beginning to settle among them.

“So… What are you gonna name him?”

Yuma was uncharacteristically quiet at that, his gaze focused on the kitten. “Ya know,” He began, gently brushing at the fur on the top of the kitten’s head with one finger, “this white spots at the top of his head kinda remind me of Astral.” He admitted. “They’re like the markings right on his forehead.”

Kotori looked over the kitten at that, a small look of amazement gracing her features. “You’re right… So you’re gonna name him after Astral?” She asked.

Yuma shook his head. “Nah, that’d be kinda weird, don’t ya think?” He looked up from the kitten then, his gaze meeting Kotori’s. “What if I see Astral again someday, and he thinks I’ve replaced him with a cat? Besides,” Yuma’s lips formed into a cheeky grin, “Astral was kinda afraid of cats too.”

“Really?”

“Yuh-huh!” Yuma nodded, his grin only growing. “I mighta instigated some of that.”

Kotori shook her head, but couldn’t help the small smile that rose to her face. “You’re impossible, Yuma.” A few moments of quiet passed between them, before she spoke again. “You still really miss Astral, huh?”

“It’s hard not to.” Yuma admitted. “He was my everything.”

“Yeah,” Kotori murmured. “I know.” She looked at him and smiled. “You’ll see him again one day. I just know it.”

Yuma chuckled at that. “I know, I can’t wait for that day to come, Kotori.”

It wasn’t long after that that Kotori took her leave, beginning to head back home. Halfway there, her phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone, and saw she had a message from Yuma. Attached was a photo of him with the kitten, and a message that read: “Say Hello to Hope! I’m naming him after mine and Astral’s card!”

She was quick to reply to him with a picture of herself giving a thumbs up, and a message that read, “I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
